You Belong With Me
by winchesterfan67
Summary: Lexie McMahon is Vince McMahon's youngest daughter. She has had a crush on best friend John Cena for 6 years. Does John have feelings for Lexie? When will he realize he belongs with her? R/R please!


**A/N-This is a new story I've been thinking about. I got the inspiration from Taylor Swift's song "You Belong with Me"**

**Summary: Lexie McMahon is Vince McMahon's youngest daughter. She has had a crush on best friend John Cena for 6 years. Does John have feelings for Lexie? When will he realize he belongs with her?**

**R/R please!! suggestions welcome! Please tell me what you think.**

Alexis McMahon walked down the hall, towards catering. Tomorrow, July 14, was her 25th birthday. She'd be having dinner with her family.

She turned the corner and ran into someone with a chest as hard as a wall.

"Ow!" She said as she fell to the ground. The man's deep laughter rang out. A hand reached out and helped her up.

"Sorry, Lex," Her best friend, John Cena replied, still chuckling.

Lexie punched him in the arm. He stared at her, looking amused.

"That hurt, Cena." She said, looking affronted. She rubbed her knuckles, realizing that was a stupid move as she hurt herself more than him. John laughed again. Lexie shook her head and continued toward catering.

He grabbed her arm. "Come on, Lex. I didn't mean it."

She rolled her eyes, still ignoring him.

"I was looking for you anyways." John said, trying to get Lexie's attention. "I wanna know what you're doing tonight."

She looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"'Cause I wanna take you out tonight. For your birthday."

Lexie had to remember to breathe. The man of her dreams had just asked her out. Well, sort of. He's your best friend, she reminded herself, and he has a girlfriend.

"So?" John prompted, snapping Lexie out of her reverie.

Lexie shook her head, steering her thoughts clear of the handsome hunk who was her best friend. "Uh, no, I'm not doing anything tonight."

"Cool." John smiled. He looked at his watch. "I'll pick you up at 7."

Lexie stared at him, looking amused.

"What?"

"I never actually said I'd go with you." She said, raising her eyebrows. She walked away, trying to contain her laughter. She turned around to see John's shocked face. She laughed.

"Okay, Cena. I guess I'll go with you. Only 'cause your my best friend, and you asked soo nicely." She winked, and walked away.

John watched her walk away. He smiled.

He turned around and took out his cell to finalize the plans for tonight.

At 6:45 later that night, John knocked on Lexie's hotel room door. He heard a 'One second' come from inside the room. She opened the door. John was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone and black slacks.

"Hey, John. Come in, I just need a few more minutes."

John smiled. "Take your time, Lex."

About 10 minutes later, Lexie came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with wide tank straps and a deep V-neck, and a pair of silver knotted strappy high heels. Her brunette hair, slightly longer than shoulder length, was half up, with the rest curled. Her side bangs came down over her right eye and she had very little makeup on.

John took his eyes away from the TV, where he was watching ESPN. His jaw dropped. She looked beautiful. His mind immediately went through pictures—one showing a better place for the dress-being his floor. He shook his head quickly as he felt the blood rushing downward. Think bunnies, dead things, Cena, he told himself. She's your best friend, and you have a girlfriend.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "You look great, Lex."

"Thanks, Cena. So where are we going?" She asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"Nope." He said, grinning. "It's a surprise."

John pulled up to the curb. Lexie looked at him, surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Your taking me to a club? But we do that all the time. And I thought we were going for dinner."

"I just have to run in quickly. There's a guy in there I have to talk to." John said.

"Can't it wait until after?" Lexie whined.

"Lex, come on. It won't take long. 5 minutes, tops. I promise." John looked at her with pleading blue eyes.

Lexie shook her head. She couldn't say no to him, even if she wanted to. "Fine," she said, making sure the word sent across her disappointment. John smiled.

"Okay, come on." He walked over to her door and opened it for her. The look on her face read shock and confusion.

"Why do I have to come in?" Lexie said, still clearly angry for the delay.

John smirked. "Now, Lex, what kind of friend would I be if I left you out here to fend for yourself?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

Lexie was grumbling to herself. She couldn't believe John was postponing her birthday dinner to talk to his friends. This club wasn't even that good. Her and her sister had come here once:the service was mediocre, and the music wasn't the best.

She stepped up to the door, where John was holding it open for her. The perfect gentleman. She sighed, her anger already ebbing away. How could she complain? She was spending the night with her best friend. And it definitely helped matters that he looked really good in that shirt. She suddenly realized she didn't care where they were—as long as she was with him.

John was smiling like a kid at Christmas. She couldn't help but grin back. She walked through the doors and nearly died of shock. Standing before her, was all her friends and family.

"SURPRISE!"


End file.
